hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Arisa Konno
was a part-time employee at Dowson, a convenience store in Tokyo. She worked frequently with her coworker Oto Edogawa and they eventually became good friends. Konno lived in an apartment near the store. Her boyfriend, later husband, was called Mi-tan. She often accompanied to his band's performances. Biography Working with Oto Oto was initially put-off by Konno's boisterous personality and even working on the same shift as her at Dowson. Konno and Oto later became good friends.Chapter 79, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Meeting Haruto to Oto and Haruto]] Konno returned to work after a long break. On her first day back, she commented "I'm beat!" A customer mentioned that someone outside looked "unwell."Chapter 8, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Konno followed Oto Edogawa outside a few seconds later. She asked Oto if the guy, Haruto Kaguragi, was her boyfriend, which she denied. He then collapsed though he was only hungry. Konno then invited them back to her apartment. She left them alone for a few minutes to buy drinks. When she came back, they sat down to a meal prepared by Oto.Chapter 9, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Sometime later, Haruto showed up at the store again. Konno invited him and Oto to go to the batting cages with her and her boyfriend, Mi-tan. Afterwards, they went to eat monja. Konno and Mi-tan were both amazed by Airi Maya, who arrived shortly later.Chapter 15, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 They were stunned by her cute appearance and her frankness about her childhood.Chapter 16, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Several days later, Konno asked Oto about how Haruto was doing, mentioning that Mi-tan wanted to hang out again. Oto replied "I wouldn't know" and told her that she was not his friend. Noticing something was wrong, Konno asked her "Did something happen between you two?" Oto answered loudly "Nothing!" A few minutes later, she saw Oto looking at a photo of Megumi Nishidome. Konno commented that she was from a "completely different world from and Oto".Chapter 23, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Two or three days later, Konno teased Oto when she arrived at work looking "cute." She asked her "Did you have a date with Haruchin?" Konno thought Oto's reply "No, not at all" was strange. She commented to another employee that Oto had "been really weird" lately.Chapter 26, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Some days later, Oto did not show up for her shift, which worried Konno since she was never late. Airi visited the store to ask about Oto, feeling that something may have happened to her.Chapter 34, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Oto showed up later that night, much to Konno's relief. Haruto arrived minutes later, leading Konno to suggest that he was worried about Oto. A fight erupted between him and Oto shortly.Chapter 35, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 From the argument, Konno learned that Oto was not dating Haruto which surprised her. After their shift was over, Konno told Oto that she hoped she would have "a more carefree life like her" someday.Chapter 36, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Several days later, she witnessed Oto's confrontation with Hitoshi Konoe. It concerned Konno so she took a video of it and sent it to Oto at a later date.Chapter 46, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Within the next few days, Oto called her to tell her that she needed to take some time off of work. Konno replied "I've got your back."Chapter 53, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Oto returns The following summer, Haruto suddenly showed up at Dowson one morning. Konno called Oto, who had just come back to Tokyo, later that night. Haruto surprised them both by asking to stay at Oto's house.Chapter 59, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 A couple days later, a consultant named Kei Windsor began working frequently at Dowson. Konno helped put up the decorations he and Oto selected. The same night, she was picked up by Mi-tan. The two of them then headed to his band's gig.Chapter 65, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Some days after Kei left, Konno scolded her manager and another employee for using his absence as "an excuse to not do any work."Chapter 72, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Haruto later invited Konno and Mi-tan to a summer festival at his house and sent them yukata to wear.Chapter 75, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Konno was continuously shocked by the various features of the festival, such as when Mi-tan won a diamond ring during the shooting game.Chapter 76, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Mi-tan later gifted the ring as an engagement ring to Konno. Oto congratulated her when she told her the news. Konno asked her about Haruto and advised Oto to tell him her feelings soon. Oto thanked her for being a good friend to her.Chapter 79, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Several days later, Konno overheard Oto talking to herself. Konno told her "You're always holding back in some ways" and encouraged her to talk about it with Haruto.Chapter 86, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Several days later, Oto came to work after saying goodbye to her parents who moved away from Tokyo. Konno asked "Why are you so down in the dumps?," mentioning that she could spend more time with Haruto now. Oto then asked about Konno's wedding plans.Chapter 108, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Konno and Mi-tan married on Christmas Day. Haruto helped with the wedding, including setting up the venue. As a thank you, Konno asked Oto to pick up her ring as a ruse for the couple to have some alone time.Chapter 111, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Physical appearance Konno was older than Oto, likely placing her in her early to mid-twenties."Bonus Story 4," Boys Over Flowers Season 2 She had curly hair that she always wore up in a bun or ponytail. Her bangs were parted to the right side of her face and tucked behind her ear. She was mostly seen in her work uniform. Her regular wardrobe consisted of casual clothing, including shorts, t-shirts, and boots. Personality and traits She was a lively and friendly person who sometimes came on too strong at first. Konno was a kind and considerate friend to Oto. She wished for Oto to be true to herself and hoped that Oto could one day have a "more carefree life" like hers. Konno was also a huge supporter for Oto and Haruto becoming a couple. A notable trait was her messy tendencies, observed by her extremely disorganized apartment leading Haruto to call it a "pigsty." She appeared unaware that it was a mess at all. Konno and her boyfriend were a bit oblivious, such as when Haruto accidentally insulted them. They took no offense or they did they realize he was insulting them. Behind the scenes as Konno]] *She makes her first appearance in chapter eight of Boys Over Flowers Season 2. *Konno is played by Haruka Kinami in Hana Nochi Hare (2018).https://natalie.mu/comic/news/273381 (Japanese) Unlike in the manga, she is somewhat insecure in her relationship with Mi-tan. Konno feels that he is not ready for something "serious", though he proves her wrong. She also befriends Oto's friends Airi and Megumi in the drama. *Arisa, originally only her given name in the drama, has since been attached to her manga counterpart.https://www.shonenjump.com/p/sp/1906/hanahare_vote/ (Japanese)Chapter 100, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 *Konno placed fifth in the series' character poll conducted in June 2019. She was featured in the opening illustration of chapter one hundred. *In "Bonus Story 4," it is revealed that Konno dressed in gyaru style when she was in high school. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 characters Category:Dowson employees Category:Tokyo residents